Rock and Roll Angel
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Rated M for language and violence. When Tony gets a strange phone call, Tim knows who the girl is. The two set out on a chase for an angel who may not want their help, but a stalker is on he loose and looking for her.
1. Strange Call

The angel of rock music is one who never thought it would happen

The angel of rock music is one who never thought it would happen. She has the touch on the guitar. Little did she know that a world which was coming to her would be turned upside down really fast by a man she thought would never stalk her.

The phone rang, not unusual for one Tony Dinozzo, but on a Sunday? This had to be one of those rare occasions that only Gibbs would know about.

"Dinozzo and this better be good."

"Help me. Please somebody…"

Tony freaked out at this point. He had no idea who the woman was, all he knew was that she was screaming for help. He tried keeping her on the line.

"Come on and stay with me, tell me your name."

No answer. He was throwing his clothes on faster than he ever had done before. He tossed on some flip flops and headed for his car at quick speed.

"Tell me your name, I can't help you if I don't have your name."

No answer still, then a shrill voice came on the phone as tony was speeding at seventy miles an hour down the street.

"Amber is next, hide her for I will be coming to find her."

The phone clicked and Tony stopped in the middle of the road. What was going on?


	2. Pieces Coming Together

An undetermined amount of time later, Tony found himself at a local diner. Making sure that he was alone and wanted to stay alone, he turned his cell phone off and left it in the car. Who was that chick and why did she call him? He sat down and heard an all too familiar song:

**_...there's no more to say_**

**_so save your breath and walk away_**

**_no matter what I hear you say..._**

Tony had been through enough tonight, he need not be reminded of Jean. He looked aound and seeing as there was no one there, he went and looked at the jukebox. He noticed a newer song in there:

_"Trace of Love" by Amber Henderson_

Tony thought this was the Amber the girl was talking about and darted for his car. He quickly reached for his cell phone and checked the only voicemail there:

**_"Tony, its McGee. you got to come to 14239 Rosewood Drive. We have a crime scene on our hands, your name is on this note. As well as someone with the initals AH."_**

Tony hung up the phone and quickly dialed McGee's number.

"McGee."

"Thanks in advnce for the warning. What is going on probie?"

"Some girl was murdered. Abby said you called her with a phone call from the same woman, she traced it back to her cell phone. Also, some girl with the initals..."

"Amber Henderson, she has a big record deal with AWC Records. Apparently this person who called me was warning someone that our killer is after young Amber."

"What does this have to do with you Tony?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that now someone is after her and its our job to make sure she is safe."

Tony hung up and then smacked himself in the head. He was wondering exactly he had gotten himself into. He was a hundred percent committed however, so he was in this for the long haul.


	3. The Murdered and her Friend

**AN: Of course, I do not own NCIS or any of its creations. If i did, Tony would be all mine right now. The song I am using is _"Helen" by The Cruxshadows_, so please don't shoot me, I don't own them either.**

* * *

Tony arrived at the house. Gibbs and McGee were already there. As soon as he walked in, all he saw was blood. It was drag marks he first noticed and he followed them to the body. When he got there, he noticed two very distinct things about the room. One was the body that had been mutilated and battered lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. The second was the girl in the corner crying with blood all over her. He didn't pay attention to Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky or anyone else around him. His focus was the girl in the corner.

_Fools for lovers, children are in petty circumstance  
Like razors seen more clearly now  
Watching from the outside looking down  
I feel so helpless_

Tony sat down next to her. She looked at him and tried drying her tears, but a handkerchief was dangled in front of her instead.

"Here, you may want this."

"Th…thank you."

Tony took a heavy sigh and looked at the scene in front of him.

"That girl was my best friend Jessica. She called before he came around. She needed to know I would be safe."

Tony jerked his head around. His mind was racing with thoughts.

"You must be Amber Henderson."

"Yeah, and that mutilated corpse over there was the girl who saved my life from him."

Tony had to ask.

"Who is him?"

_I see angels trapped beneath the ice  
And strangers in my bed at night_

"Him? That him that killed her was my psycho stalker ex fucking boyfriend Tyler Davidson."

Tony turned his head away from her. He deserved that, prying was his most nagging quality about him.

"I am so sorry for your loss Ms. Henderson. Is there anything I can do?"

_Cloudy skies to cover up the feelings buried in the dark_

"I'm sorry. I know she found your number in the phone book. I know…I know she was trying to protect me by calling you."

"How did she know me? I haven no clue who Jessica is."

"She knew Jeanne."

Tony quickly fell silent. That was why he got the call and that is why he is in this situation now. Trouble is, Jessica is a navy officer so since he knew, his friends and co-workers did as well. He came this far, he was not going to back out based on feelings for an old ex girlfriend of his.

_Helen, i think you understand  
The night is silent in your hands_

Tony looked up, all he could offer was condolences. After all, decorum and professionalism had to be done around Gibbs, and this is a crime scene, so he was technically at work, but he had been working for the past few hours at this point. Gibbs walked over to them both.

"Ms. Henderson, we need your clothes as evidence. We also need DNA to rule you out as a suspect."

"Anything to help sir."

"After you get changed, Special Agent Dinozzo will drive you home."

Tony smiled and that calmed Amber down a little bit. As she went to change, Gibbs let him know one important thing.

_I've given everything I have  
And when its gone  
There's nothing left but me_

""He left this behind."

Tony took the evidence bag and was in shock. Four names were scrawled on the piece of bloody paper: Jeanne, Amber, Tony and Jessica. Jessica's name had been crossed off in blood.

"Nothing like a bloody note to match the mutilation. There is skin and blood everywhere."

"Ziva pulled his file. Multiple assaults and a rape on his record. Now he has escalated. I want you to take Amber home with you, keep her safe. You two are key witnesses to this whole thing. Jeanne will be taken into protective custody by metro PD in the morning, so you two won't cross paths."

Tony took a sigh of relief and Amber came out with a bag and a pillow.

"Are we ready?"


End file.
